


Don't Kinkshame Me!

by Glitterthebutterslayer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil love each other, Dan has a fetish, Dan is a nasty boy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Graphic Description of Vomit Chunks, I write weird shit, M/M, Masturbation, Phil is sick, Puke Fetish, Sick Fic, Smut, Stomach Acid, Vomit, Vomit kink, Vomiting, Wet & Messy, body fluids, handjobs, i warned you, just a warning, puke, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterthebutterslayer/pseuds/Glitterthebutterslayer
Summary: Dan would let Phil do almost anything to him.He already admitted that he was Phil Trash #1 and happily let Phil have his way with him whenever he wanted and do what ever he wanted to him.He loved Phil with such an intensity that almost scared him and the fact that Phil loved him made him feel so much more excited for the future.Except for one thing.He had a nasty fetish.A disgusting, horrible, no good fetish.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Don't Kinkshame Me!

Dan heard Phil’s bedroom door slam open for the thousandth time this morning and his desperate pounding footfalls to the toilet, followed by a hearty retch. Dan’s cock twitched in his jeans, as he listened to the wet sloppy sound of Phil’s vomit hitting the porcelain. Dan bit into his lip and turned up The Life of Pablo louder to drown out the sickly delicious retches Phil was emitting.  
“Daaaan….” Phil’s croaky cries managed to pierce through Kayne’s lyrics, much to Dan’s dismay.  
Unfortunately, Dan loved vomit.  
The hot sticky nature of vomit made his body clench deliciously and listening to Phil struggle with a nasty tummy bug he caught from Florida was driving him up the wall.  
He hated this, god he hated himself for being so disgusting. All he wanted to was help his best friend soothe his upset tummy, but no, he had to pop a boner every time Phil looked at him with those runny sickly eyes.  
Dan wandered into the bathroom, finding Phil slumped over the toilet, groaning and clutching his stomach.  
“Daaan…I feel so awful…” Phil whined, his voice hoarse from the hearty retching, reaching out to Dan for comfort. “Can you take me back to bed? I feel so weak.” He complained, a small dribble of bile trickling over his bottom lip.  
Dan contained the moan building in his throat and helped his sickly friend to his feet. Phil groaned, clutching his stomach as if every step was going to kill him. He shuffled groggily, clinging to Dan’s waist like it was a lifeline, a cold sweat forming on his brow.  
“Oh god. It’s going to happen again…Dan move. Move!” Phil cried, shoving Dan into the hallway wall before an onslaught of vomit spilled from his mouth. Phil coughed roughly, the vomit flowing freely onto the once pristine carpet, spilling though his fingers as he tried to contain the flow. Dan’s cock was rock hard, pulsing against his zipper from watching Phil’s face distort in discomfort as the bile burned at his throat. He shivered as Phil groaned huskily, wiping his mouth with his knuckle, looking absolutely disgusted in himself.  
“Ugh, God. I’m so sorry Dan. I’ll call a carpet cleaner and we can get this sorted out.” He sighed, clearing his throat and wincing at the burning sensation.  
Dan could barely form words; his cock was stealing all the blood from his brain, rendering him with no thought. “Uh…yeah. Sure. Do that.”  
Phil stared at his friend with confusion, glancing down at his clearly obvious erection. “What the fuck Dan” he grunted bluntly, rubbing his crusty eyes. “Did that just turn you on?”  
Dan couldn’t meet Phil’s eyes, staring at the quickly drying vomit puddle on the floor. “…yeah.” His voice barely a whisper, the smell of fresh bile causing his cock to leak through his jeans. Phil laughed humorlessly. “Fucking really? This?” He gestured at his pajama pants, sickly blotchy skin and the vomit on the floor. “turns you on??” Phil questioned, a look of confusion splashed across his face.  
Dan nodded sheepishly, gripping at his erection through his jeans, his willpower to not touch the vomit on the floor rapidly unraveling. Phil hummed, stepping closer to his partner, looking up at him through his sleep crusted lashes. “You want me to puke on you, Dan?” Phil’s voice was a mockery of sex appeal, yet Dan’s body practically shivered with arousal.  
“God, yes.” He managed to choke out, leaning into Phil’s body and savoring the sickly smell of bile that mingled with his scent.  
Phil laughed hoarsely, shaking his head. “I feel awful, but looking at you get all blushy and adorable, I’m willing to-“ He paused, the urge to vomit rising in his throat. “Give it a go.”  
Dan’s eyes lit up, heat pooling in his stomach and groin. “Christ I owe you one.” He moaned, excitedly pulling off his shirt and jeans before almost running to the bathroom. 

Dan knelt on his knees, the hard grout lines digging into his sensitive flesh. The anticipation was killing him, Phil was taking far too long to get here and he hoped he hadn’t gotten sleepy and just gone to bed. Dan’s cock was painfully throbbing against his belly, begging for some form of attention and leaking the smallest amounts of pre cum. The glass door of the bathroom creaked open, Phil’s blotchy, pale naked body stepping into the room.  
“Sorry…I figured I should eat something…because you know. I threw up my breakfast…” He mumbled, his stomach protesting the meal inside already. Dan snorted, of course, typical Phil. Phil would put himself through pain just to make someone’s day. Phil stood awkwardly in front of his kneeling partner. “So um. You just want me to do it?” He questioned, his skin growing pallid and a cold sweat beginning to form on his hairline. Dan quickly nodded. “Just let me know if you don’t want to do this.” He added, rubbing Phil’s pasty thigh and tracing pallid blotches of illness on his skin. Phil shrugged. “I’m not contagious, you’d have it by now if I was. Might as well be nasty with it” He laughed briefly, the bile rising in his throat. 

Phil hiccupped lightly, the urge already starting to over come his resistance. “Last chance to back out Danny.” He suggested, his breathing hitching as the primal need to empty his system became too strong to put off. Dan shook his head brushing his curls back off his forehead and closing his eyes in preparation for what was most likely the nastiest and most arousing experience of his life. 

Phil quirked a brow before his face twisted into one of disgust before retching heavily and allowing a stream of half digested crumpets and milk flow freely from his mouth. The warm liquid splashed against Dan’s face and shoulders, dribbling down and pooling in his collarbones. Dan resisted groaning, the sensation of the warm vomit penetrating him deeply to his very core. Phil whined and gave another retch, the bile clearly burning the every living hell out of his throat, yet he didn’t stop, allowing more brownish-yellow bile to spill from his mouth over Dan’s body. Dan let the moan he was holding free and rubbed his hands through the warm liquid trickling down his chest, the bile stench making his body throb deliciously. Dan slid a vomit soaked hand down to his eager erection and began to masturbate himself using the sticky vomit as a crude lubricate. 

Phil groaned, the urge to puke subsiding and rested against the basin, wiping his mouth with his knuckles. “ugh…You really like this don’t you?” he grumbled, wincing at the rawness of burnt throat. Dan only responded with a slightly wet moan, the vomit slipping past his lips and sliding down his naked body, pooling on all the groves and gentle slopes on his torso. 

“Please kiss me Phil.” Dan whined desperately, his masturbating becoming awkward and clumsy as his orgasm crept ever closer. Phil awkwardly knelt in his own vomit, capturing his partners puke stained lips with his own. Dan groaned into Phil’s mouth, desperately meeting his tongue with the sides of Phil’s cheeks, wanting to taste the residue of his bile lingering in his mouth. Phil allowed Dan to basically eat his mouth out, nipping at Dan’s lips occasionally and stroking the sensitive skin on his neck.  
The moment didn’t last, Phil’s body still trying its hardest to reject all contents.  
“I’m going to puke again” Phil pulled away, the feel of his own vomit and the stench of bile getting to him.  
“Do it. Let me taste it.” Dan babbled, his arousal taking full control over his brain. Phil looked disgusted and shook his head. “No. I’ll puke on your face, but I’m not going to vomit into your mouth. Too far, Daniel.”  
Dan shrugged, his glassy brown eyes barely able to focus on his partner and stuck his vomit covered fingers in his mouth, sucking them slowly.

The action pushing Phil’s will power over the edge, the vomit basically pouring out of his mouth like a malfunctioning water feature. Dan gasped excitedly, feeling more sticky bile pour over his body, the sickly smell of acid growing stronger as Phil’s stomach emptied. Phil slumped on to the vomited covered tiles, vomit spilling down onto his own chest as his body used all its energy in the act of retching. Dan slid his body against his partners, sliding their slippery bodies together and rubbing his sticky hands up Phil’s throat.  
“Oh Phil, god. I want to fuck you so bad.” Dan murmured against Phil’s forehead, pressing his vomit stained hands into Phil’s sweaty hair. Phil whined through the sticky stream of puke coming from his mouth, spilling between their naked torsos. A few chunks of mushy food breaking apart and sticking to their chests; sticky and smelling slightly of honey and oatmeal; travelling down their bodies and falling onto the now brownish coloured tiles.  
Phil’s onslaught of vomit ceased and he met Dan’s lips, allowing him to taste the burning hot bile that stuck to his teeth. Phil pushed his tongue into Dan’s mouth, murmuring quietly: “Taste it, you filthy boy.” Into his mouth. Dan shivered, a gentle quiet whimper disappearing into Phil’s kiss as he came. Hot spurts of his cum splattered between their chests, mingling with the other hot sticky body fluid coating the two of them. Dan bit at Phil’s lip, a fresh wave of arousal forcing him to cum again as Phil’s stroked his over sensitive cock with his puke stained fingers.  
“Filthy disgusting boy.” Phil whispered into the crook of Dan’s neck, feeling Dan relax into his sticky embrace, the fatigue of constant arousal finally catching up with him.  
Dan panted harshly, nuzzling Phil softly and whispering a thank you. Phil smiled into Dan’s stinky acidic hair and rubbed his back softly. “You’re welcome, nasty boy. Now can we shower? I’m exhausted.” He murmured, lifting Dan’s face up to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. Dan nodded softly, kissing his favourite person in the world back. He owed Phil a huge favor after this.


End file.
